Running to You
by MissPoe
Summary: When things take a turn between Claire and West, she feels as though the only person she can talk to is Elle. Elle x Claire


Title: Running to You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating[M … just in case

Pairing: Claire/ Elle

Dedication: To those who liked my first Elle/Claire fanfic; "First Kiss", and especially to those who voiced their opinions.

Summery: When things take a turn between West and Claire, she feels as though the only person she can turn to is Elle. (Considered to be a continuation of "First Kiss" but can be considered a stand-alone).

…….

Claire did not know how long she had been running; all she knew was where she was running to and to whom. In her mind, she knew that she would be safe and thought that all the things between her and West would float from her mind.

As she approached the motel that was not very far from her own home, the blond sucked in a large breath and continued in a brisk pace towards the information office. As she entered the building she could smell cleaning products and the receptionist's cologne.

Smiling slightly, Claire enquired about her counterpart and received the information with a little bit of a hassle from the brunette boy who in turn for the information wanted a date from her as his reward. Although once she told him that the girl she was enquiring about was in fact her girlfriend to which he did not know was a lie as of that point in time (not dating officially), the boy's face turned sour and she felt as though he could not get her away from him at a faster pace.

Shaking her head, she partially jogged towards the room to which she then knocked on the door, and turned the knob when no reply was given and stepped into the room. Turning on a lamp positioned next to the door in order to see clearly, Claire felt a pang of panic as she noticed a small blood trial from the floor next to the bed and near the stiletto heals to the attached bathroom.

Calling out for the older woman, Claire stood agape when the girl in question slid from the bathroom with a small towel that did justice to her figure. Unable to talk or make any sound, she was amazed that she was able to tare her gaze away from the toweled figure that was slightly wet, as she placed herself on edge of the blonds' bed and eyed the shoes.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Elle purred, generating sparks of electricity from her hands as she stood opposite from the younger woman and leaned against the wooden set of draws.

Unable to see clearly or voice any thing above a syllable, Claire burst into tears after placing her head in her shaking hands. Moving towards the crying girl, Elle was shocked to see the sight before her. Still unaware of why the girl was in her motel room, Elle sat down beside her.

After a moment she placed a comforting hand on the girl's back as it moved in a small circle, just as Nikki had once done to her when she was upset and had gone to see the woman.

Leaning into the touch, Claire's tears begun to lessen along with the shaking coming to a stop. Sighing as she realized that she was no longer crying and Elle's arms were now embracing her form; she looked up and put some distance between them.

"I know that were not exactly dating and that depending on what day of the week were partially enemies, but I'm glad you came to me… even though you are in fact considered to be a Pom-Pom" Elle muttered to her, slightly zapping her as she gave an insult to the other girl in order to lighten the mood.

Scoffing down the insult, Claire gave a small smile and then moved her body a fraction closer to the still barely clad blond. "I'm sorry for barging in, I just was afraid that you might kick me out" she explained, looking down at her hands.

Placing her hand in Claire's, Elle gave it a zap to gain the younger girl's attention so she would hear her next words; "It's alright, I was just afraid that you were an assassin or something. Just don't kill me" she warned, but kept her tone light.

Deciding to come clean and explain why she was there in the first place, Claire gave a small squeeze to the other girl's hand, which ended up burning the surface of her skin. After it had healed over, she begun; "I had dinner tonight with West and mom doesn't expect me home till early hours of the morning because dads out of town for 'business'" Claire explained using air-quotes which made Elle smile even brighter, despite the fact that the older girl was already beaming due to her mentioning that she was not scheduled to return home till later.

"We had dinner at the dinner next to our school and it was okay," she continued with as much enthusiasm she could master. Although, with one look into green eyes she knew there was no reason to keep the façade. Letting down her defenses, she lent into her lightning conductor and rested her head on Elle's shoulder. "We talked about the usual stuff; school, our powers, but then it got bad", looking up slightly Claire studied Elle's dark expression.

Once it had cleared she continued; "we started to talk about how he noticed that you're always watching over me and how he gets annoyed with it. He started to say that he wished you were not in our lives… I couldn't take it so I kind of ran away" she finished.

"To me" Elle clarified. She then untangled herself from the younger woman as she stood and walked away into the bathroom.

After moments without a word or a sound, Claire moved her back against the mattress and laid her head on the pillows. Turning her head to smell the girl's sent, she silently prayed for the girl to come back to her.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Elle had replaced the towel with a skimpy and lightweight fabric that most stores insisted were considered to be called; a dressing down. Hearing a sound of approval for the clothing change, she moved towards the bed and sat down.

Moving so she was on her elbows, Claire smiled at the view; Elle's cleavage was presenting itself as a small portion of her robe lay agape. It was not until her counterpart lay down alongside her that she returned to her earlier position.

Placing one hand behind her head as she rested on her side, Elle mimicked the cheerleaders movements. "Why did you come here?" Elle wondered aloud.

"Promise not to laugh?" Claire asked, bearing in mind Elle's normal reactions.

Zapping the younger woman from the small distance between them, she moved closer and placed her other hand on the blonde's hip before she mimed her promise not to laugh at the same time as she gave her another small zap.

Laughing at how childish Elle seemed to be, she continued; "I knew that even though we have our differences…" she paused, choosing her words carefully, "we tend to understand each other more than either understands it or anyone else realizes" she paused again. Swallowing hard she continued; "When he said that he wished you weren't in our lives it got me thinking", she explained drawing patterns on the blanket below them.

"About what?" Elle asked, pressing her hand more firmly on the other girl's hip to demonstrate without words that she was there for her. In spite of this, Elle would have normally given the girl a zap of electricity but this time she knew that it was not the time to be giving the mood a bit of supernatural effect.

Removing her hand from the blanket, she repositioned her hand on Elle's forearm before resuming the conversation. "I started to think about the possibility of you not being in my life any more and it actually scared me" she reveled.

"Why would it scare you?" Elle asked, trying to get as much information as possible before Claire closed-up.

"It's not only the fact that if you weren't around that I'll get physically hurt more often, but the fact that… you being around even though you're not… it makes sense to me" she explained, "its something that's reoccurring and constant in my life. It also seems a bit natural and when I started to think about you not being there in the distance and watching over me… I realized that when your dad figures out that there's something between us… he will take you away"

She ended with a sniffle before the tears escaped her eyes. Pulling the teen closer to her to provide comfort, Elle let out a sigh. She ran over the idea of that happening to them, which resulted her in pulling mature youth closer to her and kissing the top of the girl's head.

Wrapping her arms around Elle, she cried harder while her mind ran through different ways of Bob making his daughter leave her. Realizing that she was in fact on top of the older woman, she moved her head so she could give her a kiss

and take advantage of the time they had alone.

"We broke up after he said he wished you weren't around. I want to be with you," she confessed, placing another kiss on the offending mouth. As a small chuckle ran beneath her lips, which made her pull away and raise an eyebrow.

"I'm glad that happened," Elle declared, "but you need to know that no one" she paused as she re-thought her sentence, "not even the Haitian can erase you from my life" she mused, leaning forward to capture the bubble gum tasting lips.

Smiling at the words, she gave into the juvenile under her. "Most people would say that wild horses couldn't tear them apart, and for the record this means that we are officially dating" Claire told the girl, as her hand that used to be on Elle's forearm slid open Elle's robe.

Rolling her eyes back into her head, Elle's breath picked up a notch as her pulse and body heat rose. Her hands that were embracing Claire moved inside the silk shirt as the movement was followed them as they unclasped her girlfriend's bra and she gave her a jolt of electricity when it was finally removed.

"Were not most couples and were both far from normal. Plus I figure I should use something that might actually threaten us as an example" she explained to the high school student.

"Yeah because you would just electrify the animals that stood between us" she laughed, but slapped her lover's stomach when she realized that Elle would actually do just that.

Laughing in addition to rolling them onto Claire's back, Elle had begun her attack on the cheerleader's throat as soon as Claire removed the older woman's robe from her form. As Elle finished undressing the woman, she lent back and smiled at her beauty just as a small flutter arose within her. Leaning down to capture her lips, she was shocked when Claire put a finger on her mouth.

"Before we do this, I have at least two questions to ask of you" Claire told her, and then received a nod from Elle to continue; "The first is I would like to know why there's blood on your floor"

Nibbling on the finger that was placed on her mouth when Claire was talking to her, she whimpered at the loss of contact when Claire pulled it away, but answered the question; "I got a blood nose which led to the blood on the floor and on my clothes. It also prevented me from flowing you and West tonight as well as me having a shower".

"Okay, and the last question; do you love me?" she asked, holding her breath as she noticed that Elle had in fact froze above her.

Once she got over the question at hand, she replied; "Do you want the truth?" she asked. After receiving a nod from the girl under her she continued; "The truth is that my world was a living nightmare. It was consistently black and white, but that was okay until my world came crashing down. It was you that saved me from myself when I found out about what my father done to me as a girl, you did it by loving me for what I am" she paused, thinking about her next words as she tried to put as much information and feeling into them. She smiled before she continued as she saw Claire's breathing return to normal; "when you passed me when we done that 'trade of the company's daughters' near the beach… that was the day you walked into my heart. I know that what I feel for you is not lust, because the deeper I look into your eyes" she paused, sending a small shock with her touch as she moved to pull Claire towards her but pausing just as there lips brushed, "the deeper this feeling grows inside and I've come to realize that its love," she explained and smiled wider before she brought their lips together.

The night was later filled with passion from the time when the world begun to fade away for the duo. However, neither girl noticed during the whole time that Claire was in the room that West was hovering outside the window and alongside that he had seen the exchange of words and lips.

Sighing in defeat, he turned around and flew away thinking about the girl he had lost. He promised himself as he approached his doorstep that when Elle hurt her, he would be there. Although he believed that Elle would end up hurting his ex-girlfriend, in his subconscious he knew that nothing would brake them apart no matter how hard he wished.

-Fin- Author's note: Let me know what you think. Should I do another?


End file.
